


钥匙

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: ABO AU, M/M, OOC, 有原作结局提及, 有大量私设, 有角色死亡暗示, 有错字, 练习作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 关于诺克提斯脖子上的环CP：光之战士（FF1）x诺克提斯（FF15）注意事项：NT纷争作为背景，有角色本传结局提及，还有奇怪的私设，OOC【不可能不OOC，这辈子都不可能】，肯定有错字，有王国之心内容提及，有角色死亡暗示
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Warrior of Light (Dissidia), Noctis Lucis Caelum / Warrior of Light (Dissidia)
Kudos: 1





	钥匙

“诺克特，那个环是什么？”吉坦甩动着长长尾巴，一双蓝色的眼睛盯着诺克提斯脖子上材质不明的黑环问道，“是诺克特世界的一种饰品吗？”  
  
“这个吗？”诺克提斯伸手摸了摸脖子上的保护环，看到吉坦点头后花了好几分钟整理语言，“这个啊……在我们那类似一种保护措施吧。”  
  
“保护措施？保护脖子吗？”人类的脖子是很脆弱没错，但在那上面增加一个不算坚硬的黑环看起来并不能对战斗增加任何的保护。“难道是什么魔法道具吗？”  
  
诺克提斯挠了挠头发，一时不知道要怎么解释自己世界关于性别的分类问题，尤其是在这种自己二性别不会起作用的世界里。  
  
“吉坦，要学会适可而止。”斯考尔是第一个出来终止这个话题的人，年轻的狮子仿佛是突然出现在那里一样，把正在谈话的二人吓了一跳，“你知道有些事情是很难说清楚的对吧？”  
  
斯考尔指的自然是每个人自己世界中的一些特有名词或者物质，想要跟其他世界的人轻易讲清楚自己世界的某种特质是一件很困难的事情，那种做法就像要给一个不知道鸡蛋面粉是什么的人解释蛋糕的做法一样。  
  
“倒也不是那么难解释的东西，用简单的说法解释的话，这个环就是为了保护我不会被人咬到脖子。”  
  
“诶？诺克特那边的人还会咬人或者吃人的吗？！”

金发的少年仿佛被吓到了一样连尾巴尖的毛也炸了起来，像是听到了什么恐怖故事一样。  
  
“不是这个意思，在我们那边，特殊情况下咬脖子就会建立一种类似伴侣的关系，这个环就是为了避免被不合适的人咬到脖子。”诺克提斯说着用手指摆弄了一下那个看起来并不怎么结实的环，“所以这个在我们那边其实还挺常见的。”  
  
“被咬就会变成伴侣，到底是一个多可怕的世界啊……”  
  
“所以我才说要学会适可而止不是吗？”看着在那摇头晃脑感叹着的吉坦，斯考尔扶了扶有些隐隐作痛的额头，“明明之前就在克劳德身上试过了。”  
  
“克劳德那个又不一样……诺克特，这个环能取下来吗？我的意思是，戴着它如果要洗澡什么的会很不方便吧？”  
  
黑发的青年点了点头，手指在后颈上摸索了一下，随着一下清脆的“咔哒”声响起，那个黑色的环就这么被诺克提斯取下来拿在了手里。面对被伸到自己面前的环，吉坦并没有无礼的就伸手去碰，一双眼睛把环上上下下像扫描一样仔细看了一次后就示意自己的好奇心已经得到了充分满足，于是诺克提斯又把环戴回了脖子上。  
  
“不过，这个环居然不需要钥匙的吗？”作为盗贼的吉坦第一时间就想到了诺克提斯刚刚摸索的动作，而且那个黑环上也并没有明显任何的钥匙孔，似乎是有自动上锁解锁的装置。  
  
“不，作为防止自动解锁失效的保险，它是有钥匙的。”诺克提斯并不介意满足吉坦最后的好奇心，尤其是这对诺克提斯来说还算不上私密得不能说出口的事情，“我把钥匙给了一个绝对没人能从他手上偷走的人。”  
  
要说队友里有谁绝对不会被偷走交托给他东西的人，吉坦第一反应想到的是一个应该跟诺克提斯毫无关系的人，盗贼摇晃着那头金发似乎想不通诺克提斯为什么会把钥匙交给那个人。  
  
但原因似乎又十分显而易见。

  
  
“吉坦，怎么了？”樊看着自从跟诺克提斯聊完天就一直一副“有什么东西想不通”样子的吉坦出声问到，少年样貌的盗贼盘着腿坐在树枝上，金色的尾巴像猫一样来回的甩动着，任谁都能看出他的不对劲。  
  
“唔，我只是觉得诺克特可能是把一个重要的东西给了wol。”  
  
“wol？”樊回想了一下自己的同伴里似乎并没有叫这个名字的人。  
  
“光之战士啦，诺克特先开始叫的，说是叫光之战士太长了就叫wol了。”  
  
“那也不奇怪啊，毕竟我们这边看起来就是他和雷电最难被偷走东西了吧，尤其还是特地交付给他的东西，这有什么值得奇怪的吗？”  
  
“我就觉得我仿佛错过了什么很重要的东西。”  
  
“那我们去找塞西尔吧。”樊站起身拍了拍裤子突然提议到，吉坦似乎不太能理解诺克提斯和光之战士的事情为什么需要去找塞西尔，樊看着吉坦有些疑惑的样子于是解释了一下，“因为这次第一次活动的时候，塞西尔是和光之战士诺克提斯一起的，所以也许他知道什么。”  
  
吉坦被这一提醒才想起他们找到召唤兽回到玛提莉亚那里的时候，自己确实有看到那3个人一起到达了混沌之神的那边。  
  
“好，那我们去找塞西尔吧。”

  
  
被问到的银发国王虽然对两位同伴提出的问题有些疑惑，但他还是按照他们的意愿回忆了一下第一次分组行动时那两个人的情况。  
  
“诺克特和光之战士啊……我确实有看到诺克特把什么交给了光之战士没错，不过我也不知道是什么东西、又是因为什么原因而交给光之战士的。”

“吉坦说是一个算得上很重要的东西，但他想不通为什么是wol。”

“wol？”

银发青年对这个称呼有些疑惑的又重复了一次。

“诺克特给光之战士起的昵称，说是‘光之战士’叫起来太长了。”

“啊，确实像诺克特的风格呢。”塞西尔笑了笑，“其实你们为什么不去直接问一下光之战士呢？我相信你们问的话他一定会回答你的。”

两个金发男生相互看了看彼此，觉得塞西尔说得有道理，于是便直接跑到了这件事的另一位主角面前。

“诺克特的钥匙吗？”无论什么时候都不会脱下那身盔甲的男人看着面前的两个同伴，紫色的眼睛有些疑惑，“你们找他的钥匙做什么？”

“这么说真的在你这里啊，吉坦也只是猜的。”

“是在我这里，他说是很重要的东西只能让我帮他保管。”光之战士点了点头承认了这件事，樊则继续问：“但是为什么是给光之战士呢……”

“对啊，给光之战士的话万一突然分开或者回到各自世界了，那钥匙不就等于遗失了？”

吉坦终于察觉到自己觉得奇怪的地方，把这种关系到可能会增加伴侣的重要物品交给一个来自别的世界的男人，从根源上来想这个行为是很不合理的。

“啊——！”

樊被身边的吉坦突然的大叫吓了一跳：“突然怎么了吉坦？”

盗贼那条长长的尾巴又甩动了起来，光之战士却似乎明白吉坦为什么会出现这个反应而露出了一个不太明显的笑容。

樊看到这个笑容也反映了过来，

“wol……你和诺克特……？”浅蓝色的眼睛睁大的看着那位总是十分严肃的战士，惊讶在脸上没有一点掩饰的意思，樊看了看吉坦，又看了看光之战士，反映了好一会才继续发出了声音，“你们两个是……吗？”

“用诺克提斯世界的说法，他说我是他的阿尔法。”光之战士点了点头，但我应该确实没有他那个世界特有的第二性别。”

“第二性别？那是什么？性别不就是男和女吗？”

“不，诺克特跟我说过，他们那边成为伴侣似乎是会咬对方脖子。”

樊恍然大悟的接了下去：“所以诺克特脖子上才戴着一个黑色的环啊。”

吉坦点了点头继续说：“而那个环的钥匙现在……应该是在光之战士这里？”

银发男人听完点头承认了这一点，他伸手扶住了腰侧的剑柄，说：“我向这把剑起誓，除了诺克特本人，我不会把那个钥匙交个其他的任何人。”

“作为盗贼，我保证，光之战士是我绝对不想偷的对象排行的第一名。”吉坦挠了挠头发，随后这个虽然看着不大却意外成熟的青年抬起头看向面前这位领导者，“不过没关系吗？诺克特跟wol不在同一个世界不是吗？”

“对啊，明明是伴侣却分开两个世界不会很难受吗？当然，克劳德和斯考尔那种情况比较特殊，正常情况下根本不会出现。”

“想去的话，当然可以过去。”

光之战士说完了这句话却并不打算对其作出任何解释。

为什么能去？什么时候都能去吗？怎么过去？这些所有的问题银发男人都不打算为之解释，而很清楚谈话对象区别的吉坦和樊也没有继续追问。

“嘛，当事人觉得没问题的话，那我们自然也没任何问题啦。”

“不过，钥匙长什么样子的我能看看吗？”盗贼的本能还是让吉坦对那个没有锁孔的项圈的钥匙很是好奇，蓝色的眼睛盯紧了光之战士，一条尾巴掩盖不住兴奋的晃来晃去，“就一眼好不好嘛？”

光之战士对吉坦那少年的外貌显然不为所动，甚至连双手都没有作出什么位置暗示的动作，仍然只是扶着剑柄一动不动。

“虽然很抱歉，但确实不能给你看，吉坦。”

“果然，唯独wol我绝对不想从他身上偷东西……”也并不见得特别失落的吉坦叹了口气，倒是另一个声音从几个人身后传来。

“吉坦、樊，怎么了你们？”

樊回头看去，黑发的王子殿下显然是路过刚好见到吉坦那有些失落的样子才会过来问，于是樊直接回答了诺克提斯的问题：“吉坦想让光之战士给他看看钥匙。”

“钥匙？啊，难道说是我脖子上这个环的吗？”诺克提斯下意识又摸了摸自己脖子上的黑环，“不过你们怎么知道是在wol那里的？”

“因为吉坦的”绝对不想从这个人身上偷东西“排行榜第一名就是光之战士。”

“还有这样的排行榜啊……不过抱歉啊，这个事情我也帮不上忙了。”

“诶为什么？钥匙不是诺克特给wol的吗？”吉坦错愕的抬起头看向那个年轻的黑发王子，被问到的诺克提斯也没有介意就好好的解释了起来：“因为，已经给了wol不是吗？”

给出去的东西就意味着是属于别人的了，而属于别人的东西就只能由那个人来决定，无论那个东西原来的主人是谁都不能改变这一点。

“wol说不行那我也没办法，毕竟那已经是wol的东西了。”

“果然，只有光之战士，我绝对不想从他那偷任何东西。”话都说到这份上还拉着不放那就是不知趣了，吉坦彻底放弃的叹了口气，随后很快又恢复了活力重新站直了身体。

看着两个金发战士离开去找别的乐子，光之战士看向了身边的黑发青年。

“虽然他们没有问，不过他们一定很奇怪为什么我会说‘随时都能去’。”

“啊，毕竟我们两跟克劳德那边的光辉花园是完全不一样的情况。”诺克提斯静静的看着自己手指上的戒指看了许久，“毕竟其他人至少应该拥有回去的世界，即使是光辉花园那种拼凑的地方。”

银发战士还穿戴着盔甲的手慢慢按上了那套着黑环的后颈，本来应该存在于那处微微涨起的腺体早已不知所踪，没有摘下的黑环其实不过是一种习惯而已。

“而我，应该连身体都没有了吧。”

不是指此时参加混战的身体，而是指原来世界的身体，被所有祖先刺穿的诺克提斯在那王座上，甚至连衣服都没有留下。

而更改了一处世界未来的光之战士更是被人遗忘的存在，连最初的姓名也再也无人记得。

他们没有做错任何的事，但命运似乎就是这样残酷，而现在他们有的不过是对方而已。

“让他们也把你叫成wol的不好意思啊。”

“没关系，是你的话就没关系。”

这位水晶战士看着他身边的王子殿下，手再一次扶上了剑柄。

他早已对此起誓过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 打tag打了我半个小时


End file.
